Adam loves his Kitty
by Sniphles2000
Summary: In an alternative take on the aftermath of the Battle of Beacon, what if Adam had succeeded in making Blake pay? He loves her ever so much and just wants to make sure they'll be together forever. Find out how inside...


_It was another night in the White Fang camp stationed in the outskirts of Vale, this smaller branch of the group led by the strong and loyal higher up Adam Taurus. With the sun having set and most recruits who weren't on guard duty asleep in their tents, Adam was the only one left awake to tend to his own... 'Personal' business. Sealing the entrance to his tent behind him, the bull Faunus walked in confidently and standing tall, clapping his gloved hands together once before speaking out._ "It's time to wake up, my love. I _want_ our quality time now."

 _After calling out quite firmly, there was silence inside the tent until a few seconds later when light shuffling could be heard and the clinking of what sounded like iron? A chain, perhaps? A chain indeed... Crawling out from a shadowy corner of the tent on her hands and knees was the cat Faunus herself, Blake Belladonna who was currently completely nude aside from the tight collar around her neck. This collar was connected to a bolted down metal weight in the corner by a long, iron chain that allowed her to have some area of movement, though stopped the young girl at a certain distance. Her skin was covered in what appeared to be brown and purple bruises, very noticeable on her normally pale skin as well as a deep, red brand of the White Fang logo on Blake's right ass cheek and a scar from a stab on her stomach. Crawling ahead some more, Blake eventually stopped when she got to Adam's feet, sitting on her hands and knees while looking up at what could only be presumed as her master._ "Meow... M-Meow meow..."

 _See, after the very successful attack on Beacon Academy which led to it falling, Adam was able to reclaim what was rightfully his, a prize that had managed to get away from him until now... Blake. His one and only true love, the darling light of his life, his beautiful little kitty... She was now back with him and he was going to make sure she would never, ever get away again, having thankfully dealt with that infuriating blonde._

 _Adam knelt down on to one knee and gave the kitty girl a gentle pat on her head, rubbing between her ears and ignoring the fact that it only made her flinch. He smirked and began to play with a lock of her raven hair which had gotten quite messy and tangle with days of not being brushed._ "Hello there, my darling. I know you missed me. But now I'm here and you can show me how much you love and missed me, right?" _Adam asked as he cupped a hand under Blake's chin, forcing her to look up and make eye contact with him, squeezing her cheeks inwards slightly._

 _Blake, trembling and with puckered lips due to the squeezing, nodded out of pure instinct. She had learned that no wasn't an answer for Adam and would only lead to her getting badly hit._ "Meow..." _Was all she could muster out, the cat noises being forced upon her to reduce her to nothing but an animal, a pet for Adam._

"Good girl, kitty!" _Adam spoke quite enthusiastically, praising Blake with slightly harder pats on the head while his smirk grew in size. He stood right back up to towering over the crawling Blake and walked over towards a wooden chair near the corner Blake slept in, gesturing for her to follow with his hand before slowly sitting down on the chair and letting out a content sigh._

 _And like clockwork Blake did exactly as she was told, following Adam on her hands and knees while the chain rattled with every movement she made as it was dragged across the bottom of the tent. She hated this, every second of being near this disgusting, awful man. Being abused and forced to act like a mere animal... But what could she do? Blake was naked, chained up, defenceless and without a friend in the world, stuck in this tent to do nothing all day only to wait for more abuse whenever Adam returned. She had watched her friend die because of her and now this was her life..._ "Meow... _Sniff_ M-Meow..."

 _As soon as Blake was close enough and Adam saw her beginning to cry, he let out a thunderous back hand to poor Blake's cheek, sending her down to the ground on her side._ "Did I say you could cry!? I said come here, _Blake_! Now shut up and get over here! Bad cat!"

 _Blake held her face in pain but was immediately doing what she was told, getting back up on all fours and crawling towards Adam, stopping her tears for now despite the nasty red mark left on one side of her face. Soon enough, she was now right in front of Adam, sitting at his knees and waiting for further instructions._ "...Meow."

"That's better." _Adam nodded and stared down at the cat girl before beginning their little "quality time". He spread his legs apart so they were wide enough for Blake to get in before patting his pant covered crotch._ "Get to work. You know the drill. I want it done perfectly and don't miss a drop. Got it?"

"Meow." _Blake replied and slowly nodded, crawling forward and helping herself get up higher but holding on to Adam's thighs. She had done this many times before with and without consent so knew exactly how it was done. Her hands were quickly getting to work by undoing Adam's belt, button and zipper so his pants were much looser, making them easy for her to pull down to his knees. Next were the black boxer shorts which were much easier to pull down, Blake's cat ears twitching slightly as she released Adam's throbbing hard cock from its clothing confinement._

"Mmm... Very good, kitty. Best you get started, huh?" _Adam hummed as he gently pat Blake's head with his fingers one by one, tapping on her skull as he awaited her to begin. He had been pent up all day as evidence by how big and hard his dick was, now free in the open and hitting Blake on the cheek lightly with it._

"Meow..." _Blake just slowly nodded with no other choice, flinching slightly as the penis hit her in the face. She moved back just a little bit to give it space before gently wrapping her lips around the tip and slowly moving forward to get more of it in her mouth, her tongue stroking to bottom of the shaft. It tasted awful; it made her want to vomit but there was no other alternative. It was either obey or be punished under Adam's roof..._

"Mmmmm... Nng... Yes..." _Adam immediately threw his head back and groaned out in pure bliss. Being pent up like this only to be given a blowjob was an absolutely wonderful feeling, Blake realising this as she could taste a bit of pre-cum enter her mouth._

 _Knowing that she was doing a good job and wanting to get this over with as quick as possible, Black managed to fit the entire cock in her mouth to the point where it was hitting the back of her throat. Once it hit, the slowly began to pull back, her lips sealed tight around the warm, vein-covered bull cock while she licked all around it from top to bottom, even poking the sensitive pee hole with her tongue a few times._

 _Being so sensitive at the moment, it didn't take much to make Adam blow his load. He just needed one last push for him to get to that point and Blake was doing a damn good job at it, making Adam get really into it. He roughly grabbed on to her hair with both hands and yanked her forward, shoving his entire cock back into her mouth. He was about to explode at any second now and Blake would feel all of it._ "Uuuuuugh, yeah! Fucking do it, kitty! Make me cum!"

"MMMMMM!" _Blake tried to yelp out in surprise though it was only muffled out since her mouth was around the thicker end of the cock. She relentlessly lick up and down Adam's dick while the tip of it was forced down the back end of her throat, her eyes tearing up as she tried to gag._

 _And with that, Adam let out one last groan before being sent over the edge, shooting ropes of hot cum deep into Blake's mouth and straight down her throat. As he finished off inside of his kitty, he slumped back into the chair and pushed Blake away, chuckled to himself._

 _Blake was indeed pushed off of Adam's cock and left coughing and spluttering, though making sure to swallow all cum given to her. She couldn't be ungrateful for the sweet treats her master gave her so kindly. Bearing this in mind, she was up immediately again and licking Adam's cock clean, scooping up any spare cum with her tongue and swallowing it from his shrinking dick._

"Mmm... That was a good job, Kitty. You did well." _Adam praised Blake while he watched her desperately lick his dick clean, feeling her warm tongue get it more wet than it already was. Once she was done, he placed a palm to her forehead and shoved the cat girl to the ground with great force, making her yelp out in pain and cover her face._ "Now go to bed. Don't come out again until I tell you too." _The brutish bull ordered as he stood up and did his pants and belt back up, walking away slowly before looking back for just a second. He smiled softly at the downed Blake, her pain seeming to bring him some kind of twisted pleasure._ "I love you, Sweetheart~" _He spoke calming before finally going away to likely sleep._

 _Hearing Adam finally leave, Blake got up on her hands and knees and scurried off into her dark, secluded corner which only contained one single blanket in it, the same place she slept and lived in this tent. She curled up into a tight ball with her face covered and began to quietly sob into her arms; the girl's cat her going flat while she let her emotions out. Her mouth her, her face her, her body hurt, her head hurt... It hurt so much. But what could she do? Nothing. It was this from now on, living with Adam, having to put up with the abuse and live out the rest of her life with him... Looking down at her stomach and giving it a light stroke, it was now Blake could finally feel the very first signs of a bump beginning to grow._ "Meow..."


End file.
